keep_kraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallery
Pictures, screenshots, graphics, artwork and other stuff related to the game. Find interesting, informative and some fun stuff for your personal perusal and pleasure. Feel free to post yours and share it with the community. Things in the game Game window/screen: 'Main' Buildingslogo.png|'Buildings'|link=Buildings Facilitieslogo.png|'Facilities'|link=Facilities Jobslogo.png|'Jobs'|link=Jobs Technologieslogo.png|'Technologies'|link=Technologies Craftinglogo.png|'Crafting'|link=Crafting Militarylogo.gif|'Military'|link=Military Casinologo.png|'Casino'|link=Casino (pane) marketlogo.png|'Market'|link=Market (pane) Crown.png|'Leaders'|link=Leaders Shipswheel.gif|'Dock'|link=Dock Legacylogo.gif|'Legacy'|link=Legacy (Tab) 'Header' Populationlogo.png|Population|link=Population shipslogo.png|Ships|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Ships Titleslogo.gif|Titles|link=Titles Territorylogo.png|Territory|link=Territory Legacypointslogo.gif|Legacy|link=Legacy (Points) Treasureslogo.png|Treasures|link=Treasures Buildings: Lumbermilllogo.png|Lumbermill|link=Lumbermill Minelogo.png|Mine|link=Mine Warehouselogo.png|Warehouse|link=Warehouse Fountainlogo.png|Fountain|link=Fountain Pasturelogo.png|Pasture|link=Pasture Houselogo.png|House|link=House Librarylogo.png|Library|link=Library Bannerlogo.png|Banner|link=Banner Foundrylogo.png|Foundry|link=Foundry Barnlogo.png|Barn|link=Barn Casinobuildinglogo.png|Casino|link=Casino (building) Marketbuildinglogo.png|Market|link=Market (building) Statuelogo.png|Statue|link=Statue Anchor.gif|Docks|link=Docks Jobs: blankplaque.png 'Miscellaneous' Coinlogo.gif|Coin|link=Coin Locklogo.png|Lock|link=Lock Chestlogo.png|Chest|link=Chest Diamondlogo.png|Diamond|link=Diamond horselogo.png|Horse|link=File:Horselogo.png elephantlogo.png|Elephant|link=File:Elephantlogo.png ---- Back to top Images Photographs, artwork, pictures, graphics Buildings, through the ages: 'At first...' lumbermill1.png|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill1.png mine1.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine1.jpg warehouse1.jpg|Warehouse|link=File:warehouse1.jpg fountain1.gif|Fountain|link=File:fountain1.gif pasture1.gif|Pasture|link=File:pasture1.gif house1.jpg|House|link=File:house1.jpg library1.jpg|Library|link=File:library1.jpg banner1.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner1.jpg foundry1.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry1.jpg barn1.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn1.jpg casino1.jpg|Casino|link=File:casino1.jpg market1.png|Market|link=File:market1.png Statue1.jpg|Statue|link=File:Statue1.jpg kiln1.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln1.jpg towncenter1.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter1.jpg castle1.jpg|Castle||link=File:castle1.jpg shipyard1.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard1.jpg Docks.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks.jpg bank1.png|Bank|link=File:bank1.png crusher1.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher1.jpg blockyard1.jpg|Blockyard|link=File:blockyard1.jpg bunker1.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker1.jpg laboratory1.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory1.jpg tradeoutpost1.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:tradeoutpost1.jpg scienceoutpost1.jpg|Science outpost|link=File:scienceoutpost1.jpg militaryoutpost1.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:militaryoutpost1.jpg quarry1.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry1.jpg carpentry1.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry1.jpg blastfurnace1.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace1.jpg compressor1.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor1.jpg repository1.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository1.jpg trainatation1.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainatation1.jpg 'Then...' Lumbermill2.jpg|Lumbermill|link=File:Lumbermill2.jpg mine2.jpg|Mine|link=File:mine2.jpg Warehouse2.JPG|Warehouse|link=File:Warehouse2.JPG Fountain2.JPG|Fountain|link=File:Fountain2.JPG Pasture2.jpg|Pasture|link=File:Pasture2.jpg House2.jpg|House||link=File:House2.jpg library2.JPG|Library|link=File:library2.JPG banner2.jpg|Banner|link=File:banner2.jpg foundry2.jpg|Foundry|link=File:foundry2.jpg barn2.jpg|Barn|link=File:barn2.jpg casino2.jpg|Casino|link=File:Casino2.jpg market2.jpg|Market|link=Market (building) statue2.jpg|Statue|link=File:statue2.jpg kiln2.jpg|Kiln|link=File:kiln2.jpg towncenter2.jpg|Towncenter|link=File:towncenter2.jpg castle2.JPG|Castle|link=File:Castle2.JPG shipyard2.jpg|Shipyard|link=File:shipyard2.jpg docks2.jpg|Docks|link=File:Docks2.jpg bank2.jpg|Bank|link=File:bank2.jpg crusher2.jpg|Crusher|link=File:crusher2.jpg Blockyard2.png|Blockyard|link=File:Blockyard2.png bunker2.png|Bunker|link=File:bunker2.png laboratory2.jpg|Laboratory|link=File:laboratory2.jpg tradeoutpost2.jpg|Trade outpost|link=File:Tradeoutpost2.jpg scienceoutpost2.JPG|Science outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost2.JPG militaryoutpost2.jpg|Military outpost|link=File:Militaryoutpost2.jpg quarry2.jpg|Quarry|link=File:quarry2.jpg carpentry2.jpg|Carpentry|link=File:carpentry2.jpg blastfurnace2.jpg|Blast furnace|link=File:blastfurnace2.jpg compressor2.jpg|Compressor|link=File:compressor2.jpg repository2.jpg|Repository|link=File:repository2.jpg trainstation2.jpg|Train station|link=File:trainstation2.jpg 'Modern...' bunker.jpg|Bunker|link=File:bunker.jpg scienceoutpost3.jpg|Science outpost|link=File:Scienceoutpost3.jpg 'Jobs' blankplaque.png|link=File:blankplaque.png farmer.png|Farmer foundryman.jpg|Foundryman Smelter.jpg|Smelter 'Resources and other items' structure.jpg|Structure|link=File:Structure.jpg glass.jpg|glass|link=File:glass.jpg block.jpg|Block (not perfect,i am letting it free for replacement|link=File:block.jpg copper.jpg|Copper|link=File:copper.jpg plank.jpg|Plank|link=File:plank.jpg greatsword.jpg|Greatsword|link=File:greatsword.jpg sword.jpg|Sword|link=File:sword.jpg brick.jpg|Brick|link=File:brick.jpg bronze.jpg|Bronze|link=File:bronze.jpg Armor.png|Armor|link=File:Armor.png chemicals.jpg|Chemicals|link=File:chemicals.jpg bottle.png|Bottle|link=File:bottle.png 'Leaders' 'Sucellus' Nature, it's not optional. Sucellusstatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue4.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus Sucellusartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus sucellusstatue5.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Sucellus 'Eredal' Metal till death. blankplaque.png|link=File:blankplaque.png farmer.png|Farmer foundryman.jpg|Foundryman Smelter.jpg|Smelter 'Khrysos' Everything has a price. Khrysoscoin1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos Khrysoscoin2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos Khrysosartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Khrysos 'Elisia' Making, makes us human. Elisiastatue1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia Elisiastatue2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia elisiastatue3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Elisia 'Xochiquetzal' Life finds a way xochistatue1.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal xochistatue2.JPG|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiarttwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal Xochiartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Xochiquetzal 'Warmuk' If you run away you will die. plaque2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk commisar.jpg|how i see Warmuk|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk Warmuk.jpg|How itsaguess is seing Warmuk|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Warmuk 'Foehn' Take what you can, give nothing back foehnstatue1.png|Statue made after getting his first Title.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue2.jpg|Statue built after 500 successful Trade missions.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnstatue3.jpg| Statue to celebrate winning the fleet fight in the year of the storm-torn winter.|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn foehnartwork3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Foehn 'Alfear' For even the very wise cannot see all ends Alfearstatue1.png|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Leaders#Alfear Military Your units pikeman.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:Pikeman.jpg swordman.jpg|Swordman|link=File:Swordman.jpg knight.png|Knight|link=File:Knight.png Medic.jpg|Medic|link=File:Medic.jpg warelephant.jpg|War elephant|link=File:Warelephant.jpg lighttank.jpg|Light tank|link=File:Lighttank.jpg bronze age soldier.jpg|Pikeman|link=File:bronze age soldier.jpg Enemy units ?peasant, bandit, mercenary, warrior, halbardier, soldier; rifleman reload.jpg|Rifleman|link=File:reload.jpg Expeditions Elephantscharging.jpg|Elephants charging|link=File:Elephantscharging.jpg expeditionfinds1.jpg|Returning from an Expedition|link=File:expeditionfinds1.jpg expedition1.jpg|Modern return from expedition losing a battle.jpg|Defeat Ships: 'Your ships' Galley.jpg|Galley|link=File:Galley.jpg Galleon.jpg|Galleon|link=File:Galleon.jpg Fireship.jpg|Firship|link=File:Fireship.jpg Caravel.jpg|Caravel|link=File:Caravel.jpg 'Enemy ships' Boat.jpg|Boat|link=File:Boat.jpg Trireme.jpg|Trireme|link=File:Trireme.jpg Turtleship.jpg|Turtle ship|link=File:Turtleship.jpg Blastship.jpg|Blast ship|link=File:Blastship.jpg 'Expansion missions' Fleet fights through the ages fleetfight1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight3.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight4.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight6.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight2.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight5.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight7.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight fleetfight8.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Fleet_fight 'Trade missions' In the beginning/at first: trademission1.jpg|link=http://keep-kraft.wikia.com/wiki/Dock#Trade Mission ---- Back to top 'Screenshots' TokenWinnings.png|x100 casino game 2 world record?|link=File:TokenWinnings.png ---- Back to top Other Interesting stuff Flow-chart for steps to a laboratory Stepstolab1.jpg|follow the arrows...|link=File:Stepstolab1.jpg|linktext=steps to a laboratory Stepstolab2.jpg|...getting busy|link=File:Stepstolab2.jpg|linktext=including some middle steps Stepstolab3.jpg|...even more|link=File:Stepstolab3.jpg|linktext=adding another avenue for glass Stepstolab4.jpg|...time to give up!|link=File:Stepstolab4.jpg|linktext=and blockyards also make blocks :) blankplaque.png|link=File:blankplaque.png Fun stuff Silly1.jpg|les aînés font valoir -translation:the elders argue no no no! blah blah blah blah!|link=File:Silly1.jpg plaque1.jpg|Kraft HQ|link=File:plaque1.jpg reload funny.jpg|funny reload ---- Back to top Serious stuff 'Upload' Uploading is free. You can upload jpg, png and gif and ? images. ?The maximum size of images that can be uploaded is ? Mb (? kb) with a maximum size of ? pixels, However it is recommended you keep your images to below ?x ? pixels (and under ?kb). 'Conditions of Usage' The right to remove any uploaded file is reserved. and assumes no liability. The following types of files are not allowed: *Pornographic files. *Files that infringe on the copyrights of any entity excluding the user. *Files intending to harass or spam, or promote anything for commercial profit. *Non-image files. Copyright All images and files displayed are © their respective owners. If you feel your rights have been compromised by anything posted on this wikia, please get in touch and/or remove the image from the page. Disclaimer Conditions of Usage are subject to change without notice. All files are © to their respective owners and full legal responsibility of files to their respective users. No responsibility is taken for the content of any uploaded files or any affiliation with any entities that may be represented in the uploaded files. ---- Back to top __NOEDITSECTION__